In a Gotham Minute
by Scardie Kat
Summary: Life changes in a flash no one knew that better than Olivia. Her complicated life only gets worse with the reappearance of her presumed dead fiance and the vigilante Batman. Bruce/OC **Ch 7 REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**In A Gotham Minute**

_**Life changes in a flash, and no one knew that better than Olivia Scott. There were times when she read the newspapers and found stories that would sickened her stomach, but she knew there would always be something in her life that would top them all. How many women could say that they went from rags to riches and are part owner of the wealthiest empire in the country, all thanks to a man that couldn't share his true feelings? Olivia's life was now shrouded in secrets and lies, but walking away meant leaving everything that promised to keep her safe. She only hoped that in another flash everything would fall back into place.**_

Olivia pulled the thin strap over her heel, securing the four inch stiletto on her delicate foot. Once again she was numbly running through the ritual of making up the all powerful Mrs. Wayne, the face of Wayne Enterprise. Something inside broke every time she took that final glance in the mirror to make sure it was all there; the perfectly applied make-up, blonde hair neatly pulled back in a bun, and unwrinkled material for her designer suit. Smoothing over her black Gucci pencil skirt with manicured fingers, Olivia clicked her way through the mansion halls.

"It's cold out Ms. Olivia, wouldn't want you to get ill." Alfred held out her long winter coat as she moved into the foyer. She slid her arms in carefully, finally wrapping it securely around her torso.

"Thank you, Alfred. The last thing I want is to be held up in bed with a head cold. What would the company do without me?" Olivia flicked a sad look as she waited for him to walk out the door and bring the car around. Glancing at the mirror behind her quickly, she licked her ruby red lips before placing the fakest smile on her face, the only smile she'd used in seven years.

The city rolled by in a blur, and Olivia couldn't help the sadness she felt with the loss of awe the city gave her. It only lasted a few years, and soon she had just become another one of Gotham's privileged, no matter how hard she tried to stay out of the spotlight. She was the future Mrs. Wayne and for a short while it was simply Mrs. Wayne, legally she was still plain Olivia Scott, only now she was the face of a multi-billion dollar company.

"I'm having dinner with Rachel tonight. Don't wait up, Alfred. I'll take a cab home." Olivia told Alfred absently before sliding out of the car and entering the illustrious Wayne building.

She spent most of the day hiding in paper work, but now that she was forced out in these weekly dinner's with Rachel, she had to put on her brave face. Olivia hated the way she had to walk into a room, everyone's eyes on her watching for any hint of sorrow or guilt. The restaurant was new, only a few weeks old, and Olivia had insisted on getting reservations. It had become part of the ritual, Rachel picked the date, and Olivia picked the place and paid.

"How's work?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer. Rachel sipped her wine, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Probably no better than yours," the women laughed, smiling appreciatively as the waiter arrived to refill their glasses. "But on a brighter note, you made the front page." Rachel said pulling out the paper from her bag.

"I don't want to see it." Rachel placed the paper in front of her anyway. "Gotham's Most Eligible Bachelorette, this is just sad." She pushed the paper to the side and finished her newly filled wine glass.

"Slow down there we haven't even gotten our appetizer yet." Rachel warned with a concerned look across her face. Olivia nodded as she waved the waiter back over.

They continued through their meal with mindless chatter. Rachel talked about work more than Olivia did, mostly due to the fact that Rachel's job was helping people. Throughout their conversation, Rachel noticed Olivia's considerable drinking and wavering attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia smiled softly, realizing she'd been caught and would now have to listen to Rachel's line of questioning or give up her answer quickly. "Liv, I can tell it's been eating at you all night. You know you can tell me anything, remember I'm your best friend."

"Believe me, Rachel, I know that." Olivia said, swirling the remaining contents of her glass as she thought of what to say next. "It would have been our fifth anniversary today."

"Liv," Rachel began but was cut off as her best friend subtly raised her naked left hand.

"I just want to know why he left. I can't help but wonder what I did wrong." She ran her fingers under her eyes, catching any stray tears that might have fallen.

"It had nothing to do with you, Liv." Rachel said, trying to not say anything further. She'd never told her friend what had happened the day Bruce disappeared mostly because she felt guilty.

"How do you know? I should have been with him, all for a stupid midterm." Liv felt the tears fall down her face.

"He didn't come to the trial for his parents, Liv, he came to kill Chill." Rachel finished off her glass of wine, trying not to face her friend. "Falcone's people got to him first."

Liv took a cab home after dinner, tipping the driver better than she meant to. Her mind was on overdrive after listening to what Rachel had told her about the events after the trial. The house was dark and quiet, Alfred nowhere to be found. Finally she found a note taped to the hall vanity mirror, '_Had business to attend to out of town. Will be home shortly. -Alfred'_. She ripped it off and headed up the marble staircase, pulling off her shoes as she went.

By the time she reached her room she was only in her underwear. Her silk robe was pulled on, hanging at her elbows and flowing out as she moved through the hall into the bathroom. The only room in the entire manor that made her feel at home was this little bathroom. The tub was large, surrounded by candles that made the white tiles sparkle from the flames. She brought in a bottle of wine and turned on an opera record that had been tucked away with everything else in the house. As soon as her skin hit the alarmingly warm water, her mind was wondering off to the last time she saw the man she loved.

_Olivia folded another shirt placing it into Bruce's small suitcase. He watched her from where he finished making the last arrangements for his weekend in Gotham. As he hung up the phone, she flopped down on the bed next to him. _

"_Are you sure you want to go without me?" She asked, letting him hold her tightly against his chest. _

"_I won't be alone, Liv. You shouldn't worry about me, and I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her forehead._

"_I'm going to miss you like crazy." Olivia sighed, rolling so that half her body was on top of his. "Going with you won't put me too far behind in classes."_

"_Business midterm is on Wednesday," Bruce reminded her, brushing her silky pale hair behind her ear._

"_I called the church," she said keeping her eyes focused out the window in front of them. "They have an opening next spring, April. It's nearly two years away, but at least we'll be out of school." _

"_April huh," he laid his chin on the top of her head. "I love the city in the spring."_

"_Bruce, we're really doing this, right?" She asked apprehensively. He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips lightly. _

"_Of course we are."_

Alfred sat across from Bruce as the private jet flew over the vast ocean. He was amazed the little boy he'd raised was still alive and well. Listening to everything that had happened in the last seven years, the older man tried to find the perfect moment to bring up Olivia. A part of him wondered if Bruce knew she was still waiting for him.

"It's a good thing I left everything to you then," Bruce said as he listened to Alfred's account of everything that had happened while he was away.

"Quiet so, sir. Ms. Olivia, as well," Alfred said smiling at the man across from him.

"Olivia's still in Gotham?" Bruce asked a little shocked.

"Of course, sir, you left her the money and company shares. Mr. Earle was very generous and offered her a position at the company. It also seems like her and Ms. Dawes have bonded." Alfred continued, all too glad to recount what Olivia has been up to while he was gone. Bruce could only imagine what would come of his oldest friend and girlfriend bonding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story.**

It was early morning when the two men arrived back at the Manor. Alfred knew where to find Olivia, and waited until Bruce had gone up the stairs before moving into the parlor. He let a sigh escape his lips, her body laid out across the couch with a bottle of wine clasped loosely in her hand. He removed the glass abandoned on the table and the bottle from her hand, taking them both to the kitchen.

"Olivia," Bruce came into the parlor.

"She's fine, sir. Some nights she just has a little too much to drink, especially when she's out with Ms. Dawes." Alfred explained as he stood in the entryway. Bruce kneeled next to her, brushing her hair out of her face, still slightly damp from her bath.

"I'll take her upstairs, Alfred." Bruce turned her over carefully, not wanting to wake her.

She was easy to lift, automatically wrapping her arms around his neck. He walked slowly up the stairs, cautiously kicking the door to the master bedroom open. She sunk into the mattress barely stirring as she got comfortable. He took some time cleaning up before sliding into the bed, glad to have a comfortable night's sleep for the first time in seven years. Olivia scooted closer to him, lying her arm over his chest. He smelled the alcohol on her and noticed how she looked older, so much different from the last time he had her here in his arms in this house.

_Olivia stared out the window of the car the entire way up the long drive. She had never seen such a beautiful countryside or such a large mansion in all her life. Bruce chuckled beside her, her warm chocolate eyes connected with his deep blue ones before she placed her hand over the one he had on the gear shift. They were nearing the mansion, and Olivia couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. _

"_Surprise," Bruce said as he slowed the car down and brought it to a stop in front of the door. An older man walked out to greet them, smiling broadly as he saw Bruce exit the car._

_Olivia was too busy taking everything in to even remove her seat belt. She had known Bruce was the Prince of Gotham, but something inside her had always thought of the title as an overstatement. They were alike, orphaned at a young age, she spent most of her time moving from foster home to foster home not in a palace. _

"_Alfred, I'd like you to meet Olivia Scott. Liv this is my good friend and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth, I've told you all about him." Olivia extended her arm, shaking hands with the man. Still in a state of awe she allowed Bruce to guide her into the house. _

"_Bruce I know you told me you lived in a mansion, but this is like a freaking museum." Olivia finally spoke, eliciting chuckles from the men accompanying her. Pink flushed her cheeks as she took in the expanse of the entryway, walking further as her arm extended with Bruce's hand still grasped in hers._

"_I might have been a bit modest." Alfred gave him a look of astonishment, at this admission. _

"_Has to be a first time for everything, Master Wayne." The older man smiled and left the young couple alone again._

"_Is it wrong to be completely jealous of you?" Olivia asked as she moved back to him. Her eyes still surveyed the room, but her body melted into his. Bruce's arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling, Olivia was in awe of his childhood home almost as much as he was in awe of her. _

"_I'm glad you like it," He smiled down at her, placing quick kisses along her exposed neck._

"_Are you kidding me, did you really think I'd hate it?" Olivia returned her gaze to his, matching his smile. "Thank you for bringing me here."_

"_Come on, I haven't shown you the best part yet." Bruce told her, dragging her up the stairs. Olivia tightened her hold on his hand trying to keep up with his pace._

"_Don't tell me, it's a bowling alley." Olivia began to guess only to receive a laugh from her boyfriend. "Home theatre, reptile room, concert hall, Olympic sized swimming pool," she continued._

"_Bedroom," Bruce finally told her as he opened a door and pulled her in. _

The sun streamed in through the thin curtain, hitting Olivia and warming her exposed skin. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, feeling the headache forming after last night's drinks. Moving further into her pillow to hide her face, she felt a pressure on her back pulling her closer. She began to awake and take in her surroundings. Bruce stirred, pulling her tighter into his side. Olivia was a source of comfort that had sorely been lacking in the past years.

"Morning," he said only half awake. He ran his hand over her back, loving the feel of her thin lace nightgown.

"Bruce," she asked not sure if she was still dreaming.

"Hey Liv, long time no see." Olivia moved out of his arms straightening the straps on her nightgown, making sure that everything was still covered. She sat on the edge of the bed, disoriented by waking up in this room for a change.

"When did you get here?" He turned to his side, leaning up on his elbow to watch her practically glow in the light from the window.

"Last night, Alfred gave me a lift home." She glanced at him before moving away from the bed. He watched her stare at him from across the room, looking angrier but didn't seem to want to start a fight, something not like her at all. "Liv, I'm sorry."

"Don't," she warned, throwing a hand up. "Where were you?" She moved across the room, looking for her robe.

"China," he got out of bed causing Olivia to turn away from him. He was wearing blue plaid pajama pants low around his waist, and she was amazed at how good he still looked minus a few healing bruises. "Liv, listen to me."

"What were you doing in China, Bruce?" She moved towards him, waiting to hear an answer.

"It doesn't matter now, Olivia please there are things I want to tell you." He reached out, taking her by the arms. Olivia stared down at their feet, rubbing her bare legs together.

"I'm listening." She moved away from him, taking a seat behind the large oak desk.

He began to explain everything that had happened, surprised at how calm she remained. It was when he finally got to the part about creating an incorruptible symbol that she started to show some sign of interest. She leaned across the desk, mirroring his stance in front of her. As they stared at each other, both were trying to find any hit of the person they fell in love with.

"Alright," she said getting up and moving for the door. "I'm in."

"Where are you going?" He asked following behind her at a slower pace. He saw Alfred in the hallway, handing her a black silk robe that complimented her deep purple nightgown.

"I'm not going to spend the day in this," she motioned to the flimsy material leaving little to the imagination. "You're not that lucky."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia ran up the steps to the mansion, taking them two at a time. She wanted to let some of her energy out before facing the rest of the day and probably doing something stupid, like picking a useless fight with Bruce. She had a million things to say to him and ask him, but she wasn't ready to get the answers yet. She moved through the halls quietly, gulping down water as she went. Bruce was on the floor scribbling on pieces of paper, and as she came to lean against the frame a smile spread across her face. It was too hard for her to stay mad at him because she was just too happy to have him back. A chirping and fluttering came from behind her, and as she turned to see what was making the noise she let out a scream. Bruce was at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Damn, bats." Olivia said, feeling Bruce put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"They nest somewhere on the grounds." Alfred explained as he set down a tray of coffee. Olivia nodded and headed straight for the caffeine, leaving the men to deal with the rogue bat. Bruce came back into the house, changing quickly before heading back down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked as she watched him.

"Out to the gardens, there's something I have to see." He called to her, not breaking stride.

He'd gone down to the cave, and suddenly everything was falling into place. But a part of him knew that he couldn't stay hidden in the Manor forever. The three of them ate dinner in the kitchen, listening to Bruce's plans for the vast cavern.

"You're crazy, Bruce." Olivia said, taking away hers and Alfred's plates, before coming back for his. "I just hope you know what you're doing." She kissed him on the temple, before returning to the dishes.

"There are a few things I'll need, but I know how I can get them." He held up the file Olivia had brought home from the office. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling at him.

"I'll finish up here, Ms. Scott." Alfred said, taking her place at the sink. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

Walking up the marble steps, Bruce was following behind her and it became awfully clear that their sleeping arrangement was going to lead to an awkward conversation. Bruce stopped outside the master bedroom, as Olivia leaned against the facing wall. She'd spent the last seven years sleeping in Bruce's childhood room, too sickened at the thought of sleeping in the large bed without him.

"Bruce, I'm…" Olivia bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. "Maybe I should sleep in the other room."

"We don't have to rush back into what we had." He began, telling her exactly what she'd been waiting to hear.

"I just need to wrap my head around it. We should take things slow. As much as I love waking up next to you, it still feels like a dream most of the time. Honestly, I'm waiting to wake up and find you gone." He nodded in understanding, taking a few steps towards her. He smiled down at her, leaning his forehead against hers.

"God, I missed you, Liv." She leaned in and kissed him, something she'd been thinking about since she'd woken up nearly twenty-four hours ago. Just as he remembered, it went from a harmless goodnight kiss to something more passionate quickly.

"Maybe just for tonight," Olivia suggested as they broke apart for air. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She hopped and wrapped her legs around his waist, shifting her arms to trail kissed along his jaw bone and neck as he began to back into the room.

"_Where are you off to for break?" Paige, Olivia's roommate asked as the two packed their suitcases. "Is the wonderful Mr. Wayne taking you on a tropical getaway, skiing in Switzerland?" Olivia smiled as she folded the last of her sweaters and placed them neatly in her suitcase. _

"_No, if you must know, he's taking me home for Christmas." Paige's jaw dropped._

"_To the Manor, you mean. Oh God, Liv, this could be it. You tamed the billionaire Playboy." Paige sat down and stared at her friend with wide eyes. "I totally hate you right now."_

"_What are you talking about Paige? I've been to the _Manor_ before and we've been dating for almost a two and a half." Olivia zipped up the tattered suitcase, causing Paige to grimace at its state. _

"_Exactly, that's the longest relationship he has probably ever had. If I didn't know better, I'd say he's about to go in for the long haul. Damn and I promised my mother I'd be the one to meet a millionaire." Olivia's smile faltered as she tried to make sense of what Paige was implying. _

_A knock of the door made Paige's eyes grow even wider. Olivia hit her lightly with a pillow as she walked over to answer the door. Bruce walked in, kissing his girlfriend quickly before she returned to packing. _

"_Bruce, nice to see you again," Paige smiled from her bed, clutching the pillow Olivia had thrown at her. He nodded, pressing his lips together tightly attempting to smile. _

"_Don't mind her, Paige is living in a fantasy world this morning." Olivia explained, zipping up the last bag filled with necessities. Bruce took her suitcase and let her lead the way out of the room. _

"_I hope you bought her new luggage, because that's just embarrassing." Paige called as the couple exited into the hall. _

"_Oh, I think what I got her is a little more impressive then luggage." He winked before closing the door. Olivia stared at his with a raised eyebrow, but was cut off from further questioning by the sound of Paige's muffled screams behind the door. _

"_I hate you so much." Olivia giggled at her friends jealousy, following alongside her boyfriend. _"_Better than luggage, huh?" Bruce wrapped an arm around her before kissing her temple. They continued down the hall and out into the crisp winter air without another word, content with just being together._

Olivia traced circles on Bruce's chest absently, her mind somewhere else entirely. She watched as he danced around sleep, but never gave in. Maybe he knew that once asleep she would leave and he would wake up alone. Words were stuck at the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't break the peacefulness of this moment. There had been so many nights that she'd wished he would show up and everything would fall back into place, and now that it was a reality Olivia wasn't ready. Eventually she ran her mind in circles so many times that sleep got the best of her.

"Alfred," Olivia called, poking her head out her bathroom door. "Can you bring me my white Gucci suit?"

Bruce walked out of his bedroom, heading down the hall only to run into the faithful butler. He took the suit, letting Alfred point him in the direction of Olivia's desperate cries. He tapped on the door, nearly getting slapped in the face as she threw her hand out, but Bruce kept it just out of reach.

"I always figured you for a jeans and tee-shirt kind of girl." Bruce said as he leaned against the wall near the hinges of the door.

"Bruce, I'm late. Give me the damn suit." Olivia yelled reaching out again. Finally giving up, she threw open the door completely. She heard a thud followed by a painful moan. Turning the corner she immediately reached down for her fallen suit before staring at Bruce.

"I don't see what's wrong with what you're wearing." He said straightening, trying to hide the dent he'd made in the door when blocking it.

"It's a black corset, not exactly appropriate for a business meeting." She pulled her white blazer on, buttoning only the middle button. "Unlike you I take a more subtle approach to things." She walked back into the bathroom, slipping her pants off the hanger and realizing his eyes were on her lace clad backside. "You should order another door, because I'm not going to wait for that to be fixed."

Like most mornings Olivia made up her face and curled her hair, but something about today made everything different. She wasn't making up Mrs. Wayne to prove something to the board, but reminding them of who she was supposed to be. Bruce met her in the entry way, smiling up as she descended the stairs slowly in her stilettos.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as they sat together in the back of the Rolls Royce. "No offense, but you have no idea how to run a company."

"Applied Sciences," he told her not looking up from his newspaper.

"You'll like Fox, he's the sweetest old man." She said fixing her lipstick in a compact mirror. "But no sweeter than you, Alfred." She corrected, receiving a smile from the driver.

Olivia smiled at Jessica as she pulled open the large doors into the board meeting. All eyes were on her as she slowly made her way to her seat, eyeing Mr. Earle as he stopped his train to thought.

"Sorry I'm late. I had a pretty big night," she apologized. "Actually, Mr. Earle I believe there's someone waiting to speak to you in the lobby."

He stared at her, seething on the inside. Olivia knew she put on an act in front of him, but it wasn't like he ever made her feel like part of the company, especially after having her declare Bruce dead. She lifted her legs and leaned back casually as he made his way to the doors, smiling as she saw Bruce.

"You remember my fiancé, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell me everything," Paige began her interrogation the second she flew into the seat across from Olivia. The two friends were in a secluded area of the hotel café.

"Paige, have something to drink, on me." Olivia pushed a glass of white wine across the table.

"No thanks, I'm sure you'll have enough for the both of us." Paige said, glancing around for a waiter. "Come on, tell me what happened. I'm dying to know everything. You should have called the second it happened."

"Paige when have I ever let you know when something happens the second it happens?" Olivia asked, finishing off her first glass of wine.

"Never, but this is a big one. I could've had the exclusive. 'Bruce Wayne Back from the Dead'" She flashed her hands in the air as if reading a large headline. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"He didn't want anyone to know until today. I'm sorry, Paige."

"Well," Paige probed. "Is the wedding still on? Does he still look as gorgeous as before? I bet you spent all weekend in bed, didn't you?"

"As always Paige, we're no comment."

Olivia picked up the menu and went over her lunch options. She had work to do when she got back to the office, but she wanted to spend as much time away as possible. She picked up Paige's discarded glass and took small sips, letting her wiggle with anticipation until their orders were taken. The look on the young editor's face was almost too pathetic to watch.

"We haven't talked about anything yet." She admitted. "He's fine, hasn't changed a bit. He got in Saturday morning, and we only slept together once, not that it's any of your business." Paige leaned forward on the table, watching her friend closely.

"Liv, please tell me you're going to talk to him soon?" Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to find something else to focus on other than her friends pleading eyes.

"Why? Can't I just live in ignorant bliss for a little while?" Paige gave her a stern look, pulling away. "Rachel told me about the day he disappeared. I don't even know if he ever wanted to marry me. Why should I drag all of this up and ruin something good?"

"You two were the most sickening couple at Princeton, don't tell me the magic's gone." Paige teased. Olivia smiled, but didn't answer, knowing if she said it out loud it would be like losing him all over again.

_Olivia pushed her way into the laundry room, with midterms she's forgotten everything else that had to be done. The last thing she needed was to fail one of her courses only to lose her scholarship. Paige had been complaining all morning about the state of her side of the room, and said she wouldn't come back from the library until everything was cleaned up._

_As the door flung open, it abruptly stopped pushing her back into the frame. She cursed loudly as the contents of her basket landed on the dirty linoleum floor. Leaning down quickly, she hurried to pick up the wrinkled clothes. She looked up as she saw someone dangle her purple lace bra in front of her face. A squeak escaped her mouth, before she was able to snatch it and bury it beneath her other clothes. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to block the door." Olivia looked up and felt her blush deepen as she recognized Princeton's most prized student. _

"_I…uh…You're… fine." She clamped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she said, watching in horror as he bowed his head with a chuckle. "I didn't mean that… Not that you're not. Okay, I'm completely embarrassed now and am just going to do my laundry. Feel free to pretend this never happened." _

_Olivia picked the farthest machine and began stuffing her clothes in. She felt his eyes on her back, but chose to ignore him. After pouring in the detergent, she backed up and jumped on one of the dryers. At the bottom of her basket she had concealed her business text book, hoping to get a few more chapters read before returning to her room. _

"_Business major?" His question caught her off guard. Olivia glanced over her shoulder, closing the book in her lap. _

"_No, Dance major. Advanced Business is just for fun." He laughed as she held up the book with a big smile on her face. _

"_A little ambitious for a Dance major don't you think?" Olivia watched him for a few seconds, trying to discern if he was just using his charm to get into her pants like most of the guys she'd met, or if this was just playful banter. _

"_Sure, but I hear if you stay awake for the lectures it's not all that difficult." She reopened her book and continued to read. _

"_I didn't think you knew I was in that class. Nose buried in a book and sitting attentively at the front of the class," he explained, walking over and taking a seat next to her. _

"_If you haven't realized this yet, _Mr. Wayne_, you're hard not to notice." A smile spread across his face, as Olivia turned away from him. "Besides I can hear your snoring even from the back row of a huge lecture hall." _

"Okay give it a try," Bruce called down from where he was tinkering with the lights on the cave walls. Olivia stuck close to Alfred, completely terrified of the bats flying overhead.

"At least you'll have company." She said risking a glance upwards. She followed closely behind Bruce as they walked towards the exposed foundation. Being down here made everything Bruce had been saying come to life, and she wasn't sure if she was ready yet.

"Where did you get that?" She asked as stared at the mini tank Bruce had brought in through the waterfall.

"Fox's tumbler," he told her nonchalantly, causing her eyes to roll.

"We'll need more paint." She said sadly, shaking the last bottle. "I'm never going to get rid of the black chips under my fingernails."

"I'll get some tomorrow." He laughed, and placed a kiss on her cheek as he walked passed her.

Suddenly it wasn't just an idea, but something that was coming to life. She was becoming way too comfortable in a cave surrounded by bats. He had everything he needed and tonight was going to be Batman's first night on the streets. A pit formed in her stomach just thinking about it, but as she saw him put on the suit there was no way of talking him out of it.

"Be careful," she said as she held his mask. He tilted her head up, kissing her deeply. As they pulled apart she placed the final piece on his head.

"Always." He told her before she leaned up, giving him a quick kiss before turning back to Alfred.

Olivia spent the whole night, tossing and turning in bed. She couldn't stop thinking about where he was or what he was up to. Her thoughts were going in circles, and they always came back to the fact that he might not come back again. Letting Bruce embrace this monster, could be the end of the man she loved. He'd either die trying to take down the scum in the city, or it'd change him forever.

A wave of tension released when she felt a pressure on the mattress next to her. Olivia hadn't planned on sleeping in the master bedroom again, but sleeping somewhere where the sent of him filled her was the only way she could come close to relaxing while he was prowling the streets. His arm wrapped around her side as he moved closer to her, the warmth of her body drawing him as close as he could get. Olivia's fingers laced through his, as she felt him relax next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been awhile. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've finished the story! The updates should come more quickly now. Enjoy!**

She came in from her morning run around the grounds, wanting nothing more than to crawl back in bed with Bruce, but at least one of them still had to feign interest in the running of the company, even if it wasn't theirs to worry about any longer. Olivia read through the paper as she sipped her orange juice, laced with champagne. She read all about what the Batman had done the night before. He'd handed Falcone to the police and been awarded the title of vigilante instead of hero. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she thought about the man she loved running around Gotham's streets fighting criminals. It was insane. He was probably insane, but he was already so invested. All she could do was sit by and pray he came home in one piece.

"Is he awake yet?" Olivia asked Alfred as she made her way out of her room, adjusting the belt on her pencil skirt.

"Not yet Ms. Scott, would you like me to wake him?" She glanced into the room, smiling as she saw the man sleeping soundly.

"No, it's not like he does anything for Fox besides play with those expensive toys." Her hands fluffed her hair as she continued down the hall. "I'm taking the car today, take a break for awhile." She kissed the older man on the cheek before heading out to the garage. A smirk played on her lips as she stared at the line of cars, and the keys on the wall. Olivia had to admit she loved the perks of living with Bruce Wayne.

_Olivia headed out of the lecture hall, shifting her books into her arms to place them in her backpack. She was already ten steps ahead in her mind, going over the homework she needed to get done before she had to meet Paige for dinner. As she hurried in the direction of the library, still cramming her books into her bag, she ran into someone causing her to nearly fall over. _

"_I'm so sorry," she began to apologize as she steadied herself._

"_Don't worry about it," her eyes grew larger as she recognized the voice. _

"_Oh god," Bruce laughed and began following her. _

"_Funny how we keep running into each other," she rolled her eyes and continued to walk. _

"_Please leave me alone, Mr. Wayne." She said turning to glare at him. _

"_You can call me Bruce, but what can I call you?" He was keeping in step with her as they weaved in and out of passing students._

"_I'll admit you do have charm, Mr. Wayne." Olivia said stopping outside the library doors. "Too bad it doesn't work on me. You see, billionaire playboys just don't do it for me. I like guys with a thin wallet and some self respect." _

_She turned and smiled as she saw one of the guys from her study group, never had she been so lucky. One of the nerdy boys in her accounting class, he was a decent guy that she would never date. But to prove her point, she wrapped an arm around his waist, smiling as he led her into the building. She only wished she could have seen the look on Bruce's face. _

Olivia sat at her desk reading through more paperwork than she cared to. This was what her job had been reduced to, reading through memos and checking meeting minutes. She'd spend her days at Princeton waiting for an opportunity to work for a company as prominent as Wayne Enterprises, but not like this. In her mind she envisioned running a business, more than half the size of Wayne Enterprises. Mr. Earle had been kind enough to hire her. Over the years her job discriptions had been reduced to glorified secretary with a corner office.

"Ms. Scott, you have a call on line one." The little red button blinked ominously. She could ignore it, but what would be the point in that.

"Olivia Scott," she answered, taking off her glasses and pushing the papers out of her eye line.

"I'm sorry I was looking for a Mrs. Wayne." Paige said thoroughly upset at her friend's greeting.

"Paige what do you want, I'm working." She sighed, twisting the heavy ring she'd put back on her finger.

"I just wanted to chat, shouldn't you be at lunch anyway?" Olivia glanced at her clock, not surprised that she'd worked through her normal lunch hour. "But do I have some surprising news for you. We have a new photographer, and he says he knows you."

"Knows me how?" She asked, expecting it to be some photojournalist wanting to do a spread on the possibly-soon to be Mrs. Wayne.

"His name is Alec Parker, he said you knew each other in high school." Olivia froze and let the ring drop to the desktop. She hadn't heard that name in nearly a decade. "Liv, you there?"

"Parker, are you sure?" Her voice sounded frantic, and she took in some calming breathes.

"So you do know him?"

"Yeah, but we lost touch when I go into Princeton. You didn't give him my number did you?"

"No, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not." Paige said, worry resonating through her voice. "Is everything alright?"

"Peachy, listen Paige I have a lot of work to get through. I'll call you later." She slammed the phone down, still trying to control her breathing.

"Everything alright, Ms. Scott?" The young assistant asked placing more papers on her desk. Olivia replaced the ring on her finger, and pulled her glasses back on.

"Of course, please tell me these don't need to be done today." She signed, flipping through the new papers.

"Mr. Earle said they needed your approval and were to be delivered on his desk by the end of the day." She looked utterly frightened by what Olivia would say to this news.

"Thank you, Caitlyn."

"Ms. Scott, Mr. Wayne also called earlier and said to call back when you had the time." Olivia let out a low groan as she heard this.

"Thank you, I'll get to that when I can."

Olivia's afternoons had never been so busy and it didn't help that she had gotten little to no sleep the previous night. The only thing getting her through the day was the thought of a warm bubble bath and tall glass of wine when she arrived home. Maybe she would stop by her doctor's office on the way home and pick up another prescription of sleeping pills. They were the only things that kept her alive when Bruce first went missing, she would've stayed up all night worrying about him if she hadn't taken the pills. These old habits were going to be the death of her, especially since having Bruce come home only meant longer nights with him flying around the city.

"How does dinner sound?" Bruce's voice pulled her away from the last of her shipping statements. He stood in her office doorway, holding a garment bag loosely by his finger.

"You want to go out for dinner?" She asked, staring at him from over her glasses. He stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"It needs to look like I still have a social life." He explained, laying the bag across the back of a chair. "I brought you a change of clothes."

"Bruce, I've been swamped all day. Can't we stay in tonight and go out some other time?" She pleaded.

"Mr. Earle invited us to dinner with some of the other board members." He said, walking around her office and touching the trinkets she had covering her shelves.

"I never go to those dinners."

"Please, Liv." He begged, giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. She sighed and reached across her desk for the clothes.

"What did you bring me to wear?" She asked with a skeptical glance in his direction. He gave her an award winning smile as he took a seat on the couch she had in the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I'd be nice and do a double update today. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

Bruce drove the Lamborghini to the hotel, going well over the speed limit. Olivia had to admit she did love it when he drove like this, wreckless and carefree. She shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat, pulling at the hem of her dress to try and pull it further down her legs. She should have known he'd pick something like this to show her off. The black material clung uncomfortably to her midsection, her breasts nearly spilling over the top. She'd kept this dress hidden in the back of her closet, only wearing it once to a surprise party she threw for him while they were still in college. A part of her was still amazed she could fit in it.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her out of the vehicle. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her through the restaurant.

"I feel like a playboy pinup." She hissed through her smile. "You owe me."

Olivia straightened her back, showing off the dubious amount of cleavage she had, but carefull to keep it contained. It was time for her to become Mrs. Wayne again, the woman all other's wanted to be. There was a time when she understood their envy, but now it was almost painful to watch women throw themselves at Bruce. If only they knew the kind of nightmare she was living day and night. She felt his hand slip further down her back, it would have been nice if it wasn't for show. She pushed out of his arms as they reached the table, ordering a glass of wine the second the waiter arrived.

They sat and talked about business for awhile before the conversation turned to the hot topic of the Batman. Olivia had gone through an entire bottle of wine herself, trying to slow her mind down enough to be able to sleep when they finally made it back home. The dark red liquid made the days pressure roll off her back. She was proud of herself for show she'd put on in front of the board members. Whispering in his ear if only to relay how much he owed her, hanging on his side and giggling in all the appropriate places, by night's end every man in the restaurant would be jealous. It almost sickened her how well she could play the part.

"I need air," she whispered to him, kissing his neck seductively before slipping away from the table.

Wobbling in her unnaturally thin heels, Olivia tried her best to make it to the front of the hotel. Unfortunately, the amount of alcohol mixed with a lack of sleep caused her to lose her balance. The low wall of the shallow decorative pool, wasn't enough to hold her. She slipped in, feet flying over her head. Embracing the chilling water, Olivia laughed. The water sobered her a little, but didn't stop the giggles escaping her lips. Her eyes followed the manager to the table and laughed even more as she saw him talking with Bruce. She could only imagine what he was saying. For the first time in months she was actually having fun, even if it meant disturbing a classy hotel restaurant.

"Liv, what are doing?" Bruce asked in an amused tone as he stared down at her. She reached her hand out to him, but instead of letting him pull her out she used all of her strength to bring him to her.

"Swimming," she said as he laughed with her.

"_You will never believe who was asking about you today." Paige said as she threw books onto her bed, the second she walked through the door. _

"_Do I want to know?" Olivia's eyes never left her computer screen, her fingers still flying over the keys violently. _

"_Of course you do because it's Bruce Wayne." She said his name slowly as if he'd appear if she said it clear enough. Olivia faltered for only a second before continuing to type with more determination. "Liv, aren't you excited?"_

"_Why would I be excited? He doesn't even know me. We ran into each other twice, literally. I'm here on scholarship and have no time to be worrying if Bruce Wayne likes me." Olivia told her best friend and roommate._

"_Come on, one date with a billionaire won't be so bad." Paige pleaded. "Please, do it for me."_

"_Go for me if you're into him. I'd rather try and keep my GPA from dropping below a 3.0" Paige sighed as she began to undress, but stopped when she heard a knock on the door. "Expecting someone?" _

_Paige shook her head, before breaking into a smile. She motioned for Olivia to answer it, pulling a sweatshirt over her naked torso. Reluctantly, Olivia pushed her chair out and moved across the room. She looked through the peephole before throwing a nasty look at Paige. _

"_What do you want?" She asked Bruce as he leaned against her doorframe._

"_Come to dinner with me." He asked casually, and Olivia felt herself being pulled in by his charm. "Please, Olivia Scott, it would be my pleasure to take you out." _

_She cast a glance at Paige, who was practically bouncing with excitement. Olivia closed the door, making Paige gasp with horror, before she pulled off her sweatshirt and pulled a form fitting top over her head. The girls shared a final glance before Olivia pulled the door back open and walked out into the hall._

"_Where are you taking me?" _

"_How does bowling sound?" He asked, offering her his arm. _

"I think that went well," Olivia said from the bathroom as she peeled the ruined black material from her body. He'd hardly said two words since they left the hotel. Something had happened in the the five minutes they were apart. In the past he would have told her what was on his mind. It was just the affirmation she needed, they weren't the same people as they were seven years ago. He would chalk it up to protecting her, but she knew it was much deeper than that. Bruce didn't trust her anymore.

"I saw Rachel." Bruce called from inside the bedroom. He sounded just as distracted as he seemed on the ride back from the city.

"What did she say?" Olivia stood in the doorway, wearing one of his shirts instead of her lacy nightgown. He continued to undress, not noticing or concerned by his audience.

"Nothing important, she seemed well though."

"She is, we have lunch once a week. Are you alright?" She asked slowing moving into the room.

He nodded his head, lost in thought. Olivia wrapped her arms under his, pressing herself into his back. Rachel had always been a subject best left unsaid. But it seemed to be even more of an awkward topic now that the two girls were close friends as well. Her greatest fear had been losing him to the girl he'd grown up with, grateful that anxiety faded with his proposal, but everything was different now. She knew that the possibility was there again to haunt her.

"I'm exhausted, and have meetings tomorrow." She announced moving away from him and around the bed.

They both pulled back the covers and threw the unwanted pillows to the floor. As she slid into the be it reminded her of the first time they shared a bed together, both staying on their side. They quietly stared up at the ceiling. Olivia couldn't help but feel as though she'd done something wrong. It was foolish for her to think that, there was only so much she could do. It was his turn to make an effort.

"Bruce," she began but stopped as he scooted closer to her, his hand snaking around her torso.

"Do you think I should tell her?" He asked just above a whisper. Olivia let out a steadying breath as she comtemplated her answer.

"I think it's up to you. The point of having the mask is to protect you and those you care about. It might put her in danger." She told him, feeling stupid for wanting to keep his secret as close to home as possible. It was something shared between them.

He stayed silent as she ran her left hand up his arm around her. The diamond caught the sliver of moonlight streaming in through the curtains and both their eyes were fixed on the shine. She wasn't sure why she'd decided to put it back on, but she couldn't help but wonder if she should have asked him first.

"I never realized how plain it was." He said, twisting it around her finger gently.

"That's why I love it. You could have bought one with dozens of intricate diamonds, but this one is too perfect to be cluttered like that." She smiled softly as he kissed her shoulder whispering a 'goodnight' before turning back to his side. Mirroring his actions she moved closer to the edge of the bed, curling up in a ball to fight for the sleep she desperately needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this chapter took me awhile. I had to do some rearranging. Still loving all the alerts, favorites, and reviews. Thanks everyone.******This is an edited version. I changed the end of the chapter to better fit the later ones. Sorry for the confusion.**

"Wake up," Olivia cooed as she moved closer to Bruce. Her lips brushed his ear as she continued to coax him out of sleep. "Come on, it's time to get up. It's nearly three."

"Five more minutes," he rolled away from her taking the sheets to cover his eyes.

"Don't make me get creative. Bruce we have that children's benefit tonight." She pulled the blanket back and bit the side of his ear. "Babe, please wake up."

Without warning, Bruce reached out and pulled her under the thin sheet with him. Olivia couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips as she settled against his chest. He held her in place, as she gently rose and fell with his breathing. A smile spread across her face as she stared down at his sleepy eyes. Her hand reached out to rest on the side of his face as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Stay in bed with me." He said against her lips.

"Tempting, but I have a better counter offer." She tried to ignore his lips running down her jaw and neck. "How about you join me in the shower?"

It took more self-control than she expected to untangle herself from Bruce's grasp and move towards the bathroom. He leaned up on his elbows to watch her. Olivia could see the internal debate he was having and she knew what it would take to tip the scales in her favor. She reached down and slipped her yoga pants down, easily stepping out of them. It wasn't until she was unhooking her bra half way through the door that she heard the familiar creak of his weight leaving the bed.

"You should know I'm only doing this because you always use up all the hot water when you shower first." He took her waist in his hands and followed her into the room.

"Not to mention how we're helping the environment."

Olivia sat at her vanity table finishing her make-up. The last thing she wanted to do was become the infamous Mrs. Wayne. She was beginning to think she was leading a double life almost as much as Bruce was. Playing her part was just as important as Bruce playing up his billionaire playboy. They needed to be Gotham's IT couple to keep the spotlight off of Batman, ironically, by pointing it directly on them.

"Where the blue tie," she called over her shoulder. "It'll match my dress and look good for the photos."

"How long are we staying?"

She tried to hold back her frustration, but by the look she saw in the mirror was anything but calm. This wasn't the first time Bruce tried to weasel out of a party. Of course there were some events she didn't care about either way, but the children's benefit was the one event of the year that Olivia enjoyed the most.

"Stay as long as you'd like. I can make up a reason why you left, but I'm staying the entire time."

"If this means a lot to you, I'll stay." He appeared at her shoulder, brushing her soft curls to expose her skin. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, but you don't have to give me compliments to get out of this. I already told you it was okay to leave early. How's food poisoning or an early meeting sound?"

"No," he placed a kiss on her shoulder. "I promise I'll stay."

"But if something comes up just let me know." She turned to place a kiss on his cheek. "Can you help with my necklace?"

She started the party before they even got into the car. It helped her take the edge off, and make the smile come more easily across her face. Thankfully, Bruce didn't say anything about her pre party cocktails. The car came to a stop in front of the museum the event was being held at this year. The couple got out and plastered big smiles on their faces as photographers snapped their pictures.

"Oh my god, look at you two. It's just like old times." Paige squealed as she caught up to Olivia. "Bruce you look great, you have to tell me all about your hiatus."

"Bruce, could you go get us something to drink?" Olivia asked sweetly, and playing along with the overly affectionate kiss he gave her before disappearing into the crowd.

"Well it looks like the power couple is still going strong."

"Paige, we had an agreement. Just because we're friends, doesn't mean you get any exclusives on out life. I love you, but back off." With that Olivia moved through the crowd, walking right into Bruce's awaiting arm.

_Olivia sat with her nose buried in a math book. She tried her hardest not to notice the students around her, with their lattes and preppy sweater vests. Coming to Princeton was her choice, and it had seemed like the perfect opportunity to start over. _

_Moving from the Midwest was something she had on her mind since she was a young teenager, now that it finally happened she couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water. These people had money and trust funds and mansions and summer houses in the Hamptons. She couldn't be more opposite. _

"_There you are," Paige sighed, scooting a chair closer to the small table Olivia was occupying. _

"_Here I am." Olivia muttered, watching her new friend closely. Paige had made it her mission to make her roommate feel at home and Olivia had to admit it was beginning to work. _

"_You are looking at the new gossip columnist of the Princeton Review. God aren't you excited, everything is coming together." Paige squealed, receiving glares from the students around them. _

"_I'm happy for you, Paige." _

"_Don't worry when you're running the most lucrative business in the country, I'll be sure to cover every move you make." The girls laughed at this outrageous dream. Olivia couldn't help but wonder if she could keep up and make that dream a reality. _

"_You aren't just saying that because you think there's something going on between me and Bruce? We've only been on three dates and I'm starting to think that there's no future with this guy."_

"_No future with _this guy. _That guy happens to be Bruce Wayne, Prince of Gotham. But I'm not just saying that because of him. I'd print anything you do, because I know you're an amazing person and will probably be working for some environmentally friendly non-profit organization."_

"_I'd like to see that. You are running some gossip magazine printing stories about a non-profit group. Way to dream big."_

"Thank you for staying the whole night." Olivia whispered as she climbed into bed.

"You seemed like you had a lot of fun."

"It's a good cause. I like giving money to people who really need it, especially when there are kids involved." She waited for him to make a move for the bed, but noticed he hesitated near the door. "You're not coming to bed?"

"There're still a few hours before sun up, I thought I'd patrol for a little while."

"I'll walk you down." She climbed out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown.

"You don't have to." He stopped her from moving out of the room. "Get some sleep. I'll be there when you wake up."

"I don't think you understand." She said looking up at him, "I can barely breathe when you're out there, sleeping is impossible. As crazy as it sounds I need to know that you're safe." She took his hand and walked down the hallway with him.

They were quiet during the elevator ride, and she silently watched as he geared up. It wasn't until she took his headpiece out of his hands that Bruce truly understood what all of this was about. He'd never known Olivia to be a superstitious person, but every night without fail she was there to send his off. It was nice to know she was behind him one hundred percent on this crazy endeavor.

"Be careful," she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Always."

With that he was gone. She headed back into the house, trying to keep her mind distracted. Work seemed like the most viable option, but she couldn't bring herself to turn on her computer or check her phone for emails. Instead she lay in bed, watching as she moved her hand through the moonlight. She knew that she should feel more worried, more concerned for the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. On the other hand, she still didn't truly believe they were the same.

While he was out fighting the crime in the overrun city, he wasn't Bruce. There was a split between the two, the man and monster. She couldn't bring herself to love them both.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the delay, life thought if would be a good time to come to a crashing hault. I needed to change the last chapter so those of you who have already read it should at least look at the new ending, it will make later chapters less confusing. For all of you still reading and reviewing...here's your long awaited next chapter. ENJOY!**

"Ms. Scott, there's a man here to see you." Caitlin said from the door of Olivia's office. She placed a few more papers on her desk waiting for her instructions.

"Does he have an appointment?" She asked, glancing at her growing stack of files.

"No but he said he was an old friend. Parker, I believe."

Olivia turned her gaze to the secretary, thinking of any way out of this situation. It was too late she realized, as Parker was already staring at them from the doorway. Their eyes connected for only a second and she knew nothing about him had changed.

"Hey there my little Olive," he leaned against the frame.

"Thank you, Caitlin. I'm going to take my lunch. Can you have my car pulled around?" Olivia explained as she kept her eyes on the man in front of her.

"Looks like you've done well for yourself kid."

"I do okay. What do you want, Parker?"

"Know any good restaurants? You're paying."

Rolling her eyes Olivia walked out of the office, followed by the mysterious man. She'd spent years trying to forget the man in front of her. Leaving Oregon and moving across the country to go to Princeton had been the best thing she could have done at the time. She knew if she'd stayed with Parker she'd be married to him living in some run down house, instead she was living the high life in Gotham. Sadly, at the moment she couldn't decide which one was more appealing.

"How did you find me?" Olivia asked as she watched Parker look over the menu. "Why did you come to Gotham?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the future Mrs. Wayne, I saw your photo."

"And you thought it would be a good idea to come into town? Parker, I don't know what you want but like you said I'm engaged."

"I know, and to the infamous Bruce Wayne no less, back from the dead. You must be the luckiest girl in the world." He watched her closely, reading her every expression.

"If this is what it's going to be like, I could've found better company for lunch. Who do you think you are showing up at my office unannounced. It's been too long Parker, things have changed."

"Are you sure?" He reached across the table for her, placing his hand over hers. "I've missed you, Olive."

"You stopped contacting me, I wasn't the one that ended our friendship." She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was firm.

"No, you ended our relationship. When you left for school you left me. We could have had a life together. I didn't want your friendship, I wanted you."

"And I met someone else. Don't tell me you've been pining over me for this long." She finished her glass and waved for another.

"We could still have something. You know deep down you still have those feelings for me."

"Deep down, Parker, I got over you a long time ago. We were young, too young."

"It took you a few years to get over me, but you wait for him for seven years?" He released her hand leaned back in his chair, not believing that was the truth.

"He's different. I'm different."

"Do you love him?" She turned her focus to the now full wine glass and finished half before looking back at him.

"It's none of your business, but I do. I really hope you didn't come here for a story, because I won't give you one. Ask Paige, we've been friends for years and I've never given her an exclusive into our life."

"You look tired, Olive. It makes me think you're not living your life, but somebody else's."

_Olivia sat with a bridal magazine across her lap, scanning through the pages at the happy brides draped in white. She was waiting for Rachel to get out of a meeting with the district attorney. As much as she hated staring at these magazines, it had become a habit. _

"_Olivia, I'm so sorry. There's this big case coming up and everyone is working on it." Rachel ranted as she crossed the lobby to meet her friend. _

"_It's fine Rach, I wasn't waiting that long." Olivia tossed the magazine down and followed her friend out the doors. _

_The city was busy on the warm afternoon. Olivia hated it, she would much rather its dreary, rain soaked streets. It had been Alfred and Rachel's goal to get her out of the house as much as possible. After Bruce's disappearance, it was acceptable for her to be upset but after the first year she needed to begin the healing process. If she wasn't immersed in work then she was drowning her sorrows in a bottle and bubble bath. It was becoming clear to her friends that she needed a push._

"_Paige is meeting us at the restaurant. I hope you don't mind but I invited her to come along." Rachel explained as she hurried down the street with Olivia in tow._

_The three women had bonded since Olivia and Paige moved to Gotham permanently. Rachel was glad to have them there, even if it was hard for Olivia. It had been nearly three years since Bruce had gone missing. At first she didn't think it was true, but slowly reality began to sink in. She could have days like this with her friends, but she'd always go back home to an empty house. _

"_Ms. Scott, would you like to wear the black suit or the brown?" Alfred asked waiting for the woman to come out of the bathroom._

"_I'm going with this today." Olivia came out in a white Gucci pant suit. Alfred tried to keep the shock out of his face. Her hair was out of its usual bun, curled to frame her face, and her make-up was darker. She answered his quizzical look as she touched up her ruby lips. "I thought it would be a nice change. It's easier to be Mrs. Wayne in that boardroom, Olivia Scott means nothing to those men."_

"_As you wish, Ms. Olivia."_

"I'll have you know that I am very happy with the life I'm living. I've made a name for myself and left behind the girl you knew. If that's who you were looking for, I'm sorry but you won't find her here." She finished off the last of her drink and waited expectantly for his response.

"That girl was going places, Olive. You had the world at your fingertips. This woman here, she's living off the legacy of a family she doesn't even belong to."

"As fun as this has been, Parker, we can't do it again." Olivia said as she pulled out her purse to pay for their meals.

"Why is that, Olive? Afraid your billionaire fiancée will get jealous?" The teasing was evident on his face, but she knew how to read his eyes. There she saw the teenager she'd fallen for, and that scared her more than anything else.

"I love him, and I love the life he's given me. The last thing I want is someone to get the wrong idea. This isn't like that small town we grew up in. You know what it's like for me in this city. That magazine you work for has run its fair share of stories on me over the years. Do you want to make a scandal out of me?"

"No. That's the last thing I want to do, Olive."

"I'll keep in touch," she stood up and quickly placed a kiss on the side of his head. "Goodbye Parker."

The remainder of her afternoon was spent mindlessly scanning Mr. Earle's paperwork. She couldn't keep her mind off Parker. As much as she wanted to bury her past, it seemed there was no way for her to completely forget it.

If felt like a whole other lifetime. She was young and moving from one home to another. Meeting Parker had been the best thing to happen to a lost twelve year old. Like magnets they were instantly drawn together and almost impossible to pull apart. He was her everything, her first, and at the time, her one. There were days when something small would remind her of their time together, whether it was a song or movie, or simply a joke he'd made. What they had was so strong, intense on a level that she knew couldn't last forever. Something that potent had to be explode at some point. She consiously made the decision to run, find a way to live without him for a few years. Moving to Princeton was grand exit strategy, although she had every intention of coming back to him.

Her gaze fell on the heavy diamond weighing down her hand. Olivia had felt guilty since the moment she met Bruce. On some level she knew after that day in the laudry room, Parker was becoming only a hazey dream she held on to from her childhood. There were better things for her, better men for her.

"I came by to take you out to lunch, but Caitlin said you already had an escort." Bruce's voice barely fazed her.

"You should've called first. We could've waited." Her distance didn't go unnoticed. He came into the office and took a seat on the edge of her desk. Cautiously he took her delicate hand in his calloused one. "He asked me if I loved you."

"What was your answer?" He looked down at her, almost forcing her to meet his stare but unable to.

"I lied."

They speak for the rest of the day. Olivia could barely bring herself to look at him. Memories of childhood love had driven her into a confused haze. With everything that had been going with Bruce and his caped crusade, and now the reappearance of Parker, she was in an emotional overload. Throughout the rest of the day, she followed her normal motions, avoiding Bruce as much as she could. It wasn't easy when they were home, as big as the mansion was she couldn't escape his beseeching eyes. He wanted to know that she was still his, a protectiveness or possessiveness that she had once adored was now smothering her.

As they lay in bed together, miles apart compared to their usual closeness, Olivia couldn't believe he was here instead of running around in black kevlar. It wasn't like him to skip a night of patrolling, cleaning up the city meant too much to him.

"I know there's somewhere else you want to be." She finally spoke, only briefly glancing to his side.

"For you it can wait." He told the ceiling.

"Don't say that. If something happens, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you chose not to stop it because of me. Everything is fine, we're fine."

"Who was that guy from today?" He turned fully on his side to watch her.

"A childhood friend, he's working at Paige's magazine. He just wanted to catch up."

"What was he to you?"

"Don't be jealous, it doesn't suit you well." She sighed, looking away from him but she knew he was still waiting. "I broke his heart. After Princeton I was suppose to go back home, to him. At the time I wanted you more."

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving you. You didn't deserve that." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her head. "Thank you for waiting." He said before getting out of the bed. She felt the tears already stinging her eyes.

"You're going to the Narrows aren't you?" Her voice was quiet, trying to mask the lump in her throat.

"I won't be gone long, I promise." He waited by the door, she knew what he wanted, expected.

She had done it countless nights before, but tonight it seemed like nothing was going to pull her out of the safetyof her bed. Tonight she couldn't bring herself to love him like she should. Seeing Parker had done something to the stronghold she had on her fragile emotions. He was still so in love with her after all these years, and she craved that. Waiting for Bruce nearly killed her. It was strange to know that she had an option, an escape. Never before had she thought about leaving and heading home once again. For too long she had known Bruce and the manor as her home, Parker was a security blanket falling out of an old box just when she needed him the most. She rolled over in bed, back to Bruce, and he took that as his cue.

"Be careful." She whispered as she heard the door close.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia couldn't sleep knowing Bruce was still out there patrolling, in the Narrows no less. She found herself sipping a dry, red wine alone in the kitchen. Going down into the cave had crossed her mind, but bundling up for the cold, wet cave didn't seem too appealing. Every so often her eyes would glance at the clock and she'd quietly listen for any signs of the elevator moving.

"Ms. Olivia," Alfred's voice was louder than she'd ever heard him speak before. Her heart sank as she ran from the room and towards the shuffling. The older man was trying to keep Bruce upright at he made his way down the hall.

She helped the older man put Bruce in the bedroom, trying to ignore his pained rambling and an occasional flailing arm. It took both of them together to get him out of the bat suit. Olivia couldn't stop the nagging taunt in the back of her mind telling her that on some level this was her fault. As stupid a superstition as it was, she had never let him go patrolling without kissing him off. This was just further proof that the bat was beginning to become more of a problem than they'd anticipated.

"Get some rest, Alfred. I'll stay up with him." She ran her fingers through Bruce's hair, trying to soothe him. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

The first day, Olivia didn't leave his side. She tried her hardest to soothe him, anything that would give him a moment of peace. There were times when she did nothing but stroke his hair and hold him close. She even attempted talking and singing. It became clear that he wasn't getting any better without medical help.

"We need to take him to a hospital." Olivia sighed as she watched Alfred prepare lunch. "I don't know how much more of this he can take."

"With all due respect, Ms. Olivia, how will we explain what happened to him?"

"I don't know, lying's become second nature by now. If you have a better idea, I'm all ears. He's getting worse by the hour."

"Let me make a phone call." He disappeared, leaving Olivia to take her tray up to her room and sit with Bruce.

As she watched him thrash and mutter, her thoughts went to all of those dreams she'd had for their future. If he hadn't of disappeared all those years ago, they would be married, maybe starting a family of their own. It seemed like a fantasy now. The only thing she saw in their future now was a black bat. She left Parker behind because of the monster he was hiding behind as a teen, and now she was confronted with another. No matter how much good he was doing, it came at a cost, one she wasn't sure she was willing to pay.

"Mr. Fox should be by soon." Alfred said as he took a seat next to her. "You also have a delivery for the party. I suppose cancelling his birthday will be the next thing we take care of."

"No, I'm sure Lucius can help. I'll take care of the party tomorrow."

"You should get a good night's sleep. I'll stay with him and you can go back to your old room." He offered, brushing the mess of blonde hair out of her eyes and sighing at the dark circles.

"Thank you. You're too good for me, Alfred." She kissed his cheek before disappearing down the hall.

_It was only Olivia's second visit to Gotham, and she was amazed at how comfortable she felt padding her way through the silent halls of the Wayne Manor. Bruce had gone to some meeting with lawyers about the estate and had left her to her own devices until he returned from the city. _

"_Ms. Scott, can I interest you in a cup of cocoa?" Alfred asked as he met her at the bottom of the stairs. Olivia smiled, following him to the kitchen. _

"_It's beautiful here this time of year, isn't it?" She said as she stared out the window across from her seat at the small kitchen table. "I never would have pictured myself here. Do you mind if I walk around awhile?"_

"_It'd be my honor to show you around, Ms. Scott." He handed her a steaming cup of chocolate topped with whipped cream. _

_It amazed her how comfortable she felt with nearly a complete stranger it was as if she'd known this man her whole life. She might have joked about envying Bruce, but deep down she really did. What happened to him was awful but at least he had someone who truly cared for him to replace his parents. Alfred's tour took most of the afternoon. Each room or antique or garden had a story Olivia was all too happy to hear. These were stories Bruce probably never would have told her, embarrassing or just too childish for a man to own up to in adulthood. But in the end her favorite part of the Manor, she decided was the picture above the mantel of Bruce and his parents. She wished she had a memento like that to remember her family by. _

"_Do you need help decorating, Alfred?" Olivia asked as she came back down the stairs. A large tree was sitting bare in the middle of the main room. Boxes of decorations were scattered around it, and lights wrapped around the older man._

"_No, thank you Ms. Scott, I have it all under control." Alfred replied with a smile just as the kitchen doors opened. _

"_This must be Olivia Scott." The two turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, at least to Olivia. "You're a lot prettier than some of the girls I've seen Bruce with."_

"_Rachel," Olivia questioned, looking from Alfred to the smiling girl in front of her. _

"_Good to know he's mentioned me. I'm here to take you shopping. Wayne Enterprises puts on a Christmas party every year and I've been recruited to help you prepare." Rachel said, wrapping Olivia's arm through hers. _

"_You're in good hands, Ms. Scott. I'll be sure to let Master Wayne know where you've run off to." Alfred called after the retreating girls, while trying to untangle the string of lights still wrapped around his arm._

"I'll see you tonight, Ms. Scott. I'm sure everything will look wonderful." Fox stopped to place a kiss on her forehead before leaving. She let out a breath she'd been holding, hoping that this meant Bruce would be better soon.

The house was buzzing with people moving in and out of the various rooms. Olivia stood in the entry way to the largest, watching the decorations being placed. She wanted this party to be perfect, even if she had to tear everything down and redo it herself. It had taken twenty minutes just to find the perfect spot for the orchestra and now that they were moving on to setting up the bar she was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Mrs. Wayne, where do you want us to put the cake?" Olivia snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to the caterer.

"The kitchen, we'll bring it out later this evening." She smiled, before letting a frown set in as she saw the large banner reading 30 going up on the wall. "Not there, I want it right in front of me with the blue ribbons running the other way."

"Mrs. Wayne, how many champagne crates do you want to open?" At that moment she felt a hand circle around her waist, pulling her against a solid chest.

"Four, but bring out eight. These people drink champagne like it's going out of style." She turned and smiled up at Bruce.

"Good choice, Mrs. Wayne." He whispered against her ear. She lifted her arm up and ran her hand around his neck.

"I'm glad you're awake. It would have been embarrassing to throw you a party while you were unconscious upstairs." She laced her fingers with his, as she watched the decorators make her changes. "Happy Birthday, Bruce."

He pulled her attention back to him, resting their foreheads together. Olivia couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. After three days of wondering what would happen to him, it was good to see that he was back to his normal self. A small part of her wanted nothing more than to cancel the party and lock her and Bruce in the bedroom for the weekend. She knew they both needed to relax and shut out the world for a while.

Alfred opened the door to Rachel and she felt his arms slip away from her. Olivia took this opportunity to move into the room, helping and moving things to be as perfect as possible. In a few minutes she would have to get ready, but she would stay down stairs until everything was perfect.

"What did she get you?" She asked, turning just in time to see Bruce take off up the steps. Her eyes connected with Alfred's as they shared a look.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia paced back and forth, trying her hardest not to focus on the television in front of Alfred. She knew something like this was eventually going to happen, she'd seen him slipping more and more into the monster than controlling it. The guests were arriving and she knew they were all waiting for the birthday boy, but the champagne was circulating and that would hold them off for awhile.

"I can't believe this," she hissed as she glanced down the hall as more of Gotham's elite filtered in. She was about to leave when she heard him step into the room, and upon seeing that she realized she had nothing to say to him.

Her heels clicked the floor heavily as she made her way to her party, barely hearing the words that began to flow from Alfred's mouth. She hoped he could get through to Bruce because she knew she wouldn't be able to. He'd left for Rachel, and she couldn't be too angry at him for saving her friend, even if he was still in love with her.

"Olivia, have you seen Fox?" Bruce asked, running down the hall to meet her. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she watched the people mingling in her home and wasn't calm enough yet to join them.

"Not yet," she turned to face him, watching as he fumbled with his tie.

"We need to get rid of these people…" Olivia rolled her eyes and began down the staircase.

"No, these people are here for you. It's your birthday party, Bruce. I spent days putting this together and you will give me at least one hour to enjoy it."

"Olivia, please help me with this." He said reaching out and stopping her.

"I knew this wouldn't last long." She told him straightening his tie. "You have been trying to be two separate men, and finally the monster's taken over. Look at yourself, Bruce." He tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her down the stairs to a dark corner out of view.

"Liv, I'm helping people. You didn't have to be a part of this, but now that you are, I need you to help me." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and risked a glance across the hall.

"How exactly do I help you? We're the couple that everyone envies, money and parties, we have it all. That's what I do, Bruce. I throw parties like this so no one suspects anything. Rachel could do the same thing, I'm sure of it. I bet you didn't even expect me to still be here, leaving me the company and everything was just to give me something to start another life. Did it ever occur to you that I was actually in love with you?"

"Olivia, we can do this later." He said beginning to walk away.

"This was going to be a good thing, and all it's done is destroy everything your family's built." She called after his retreating form. "These days it seems everyone but you can see how out of control you've let this get. How many cops do you suppose are either in the hospital or dead after what you just did?"

"This isn't your family, Olivia." He said in a low voice, one that reminded her more of the bat than the man in front of her.

"Yet I seem to care more about their legacy than you do." His hand connected with the side of her face, probably not as hard as he wanted to do, but enough to hurt her. Olivia's hand flew up to cover the spot, keeping her head down to stop the tears before they started.

"Liv, I'm sorry…" he moved closer to her, trying to look at what he'd done.

"Don't, you just proved my point." Olivia walked away, running up the stairs to quickly fix her makeup. She could hear the music beginning, and wiped away the tears before they could do any further damage.

Her cheek was still red, but letting her hair down and sweeping it to one side made it look less noticeable. Her lipstick was a darker shade of red to hide the small cut in the corner, but other than that she looked no different. Staring at her reflection, she adjusted the pearl necklace she wore nearly every day and readied herself for the party below.

_Olivia stood in front of the long mirror, turning from side to side, checking every angle of the dress. Rachel had insisted this had to be the one to get. A deep blue color with off the shoulder straps, it was simple and straight cut, flowing only subtly at her feet. Her blonde hair was swept up loosely at the nape of her neck. _

"_I suggest wearing these." Alfred said as she came up behind her, a long flat box in his hands. "They belonged to the late Mrs. Wayne, and I'm sure she would have wanted you to have them." He gently clasped a string of small brilliantly white pearls around her neck. _

"_Oh, Alfred I don't know." She reached up to touch them, but couldn't make herself. Overwhelmed by everything that had occurred, from shopping in the expensive stores, to wearing jewelry that didn't belong to her, it was like a dream she was afraid to wake up from. _

"_You'll need them to face the crowd, trust me, Ms. Scott." He escorted her downstairs, before leaving her with Rachel once again. Through all the introductions, Olivia tried to find Bruce, but to no avail. _

_They were friendly, almost too friendly in her opinion, but she supposed that was the appropriate behavior to have with Bruce Wayne's girlfriend. He was the most powerful man in the city, therefore she was at his right hand. _

"_That's a beautiful necklace, darling. A gift from Bruce, I assume?" A charming older woman asked as she admired Alfred's gift, which had in fact turned heads all night, proof she belonged in their circle. Smiling self consciously, she placed her hand over the front pearls as the conversation drew in more women. _

"_Everyone," She turned quickly to the sound of his voice. Bruce stood in the doorway, looking more handsome than she'd ever seen him in a crisp tux. "Everyone I'd like to thank all of you for coming tonight, keeping this tradition alive after all these years. Liv, where are you?" She was ushered through the crowd to the front of the circle surrounding her boyfriend. She bit her lower lip to stop the enormous smile threatening to spread across her face. "There she is, my beautiful girlfriend, I'm sure all of you have met."_

_He walked into the room, taking her hand and pulling her away from the crowd. Walking the few steps up into the entrance of the room, she nervously glanced around as the whispering began. Bruce smiled at her before looking away to fish something out of his pocket._

"_Bruce, what are you doing?" She asked barely a whisper. She only received a smile as an answer. _

"_Olivia Scott, I've got a present for you and I wanted everyone to see it." He said loudly, making sure everyone could hear. Olivia raised an eyebrow as he gave her hand a little squeeze before kneeling in front of her. Her free hand flew to her mouth to conceal her gasp. _

"_Bruce," she managed through clenched teeth, as she glanced around the room again. _

"_You are the most amazing woman I could have met in a laundry room." There was a collective laugh, bringing the smile back to her face. "I fell in love with you in a matter of minutes and being with you makes me happier than I ever thought possible. We make each other happy, but it's not enough." She rolled her eyes, biting her lip again to prevent any comment from flying out of her mouth. He winked at her, before continuing. "Marry me, Liv, and we won't have to worry about losing what we have together." _

_There was a silence that filled the room as he pulled out a simple three carat princess cut diamond ring on a white gold band, and slipped it onto her finger. Olivia stared at it for a few seconds, before smiling down at the man she loved, nodding her answer subtly to him before announcing it to the room. _

"_Yes," she said embracing him as he returned to his full height. _

"Olivia, wonderful party as always." She was stopped by a group of younger trust fund girls, all in their late twenties, most knowing Bruce from when he was in high school and younger. She'd been forced to mingle with them in the recent years and had reached the point where they closely resembled friends.

"Thank you," she said reaching for a glass of champagne as the tray passed. She took small sips, glancing around the room for Bruce. She smiled when she saw Paige enter the group, receiving fake smiles from the other girls.

"I love what you've done with your hair. Usually you keep it tight and pulled back, this is so much more flattering." Veronica, the only girl Olivia met with outside of these social gatherings said, brushing the curls out of her face. A collective gasp rushed over the girls, as Olivia began to fix her hair.

"Olivia, what the hell happened to you?" Paige asked moving in around her.

"I fell asleep at my desk. It was flat as a pancake earlier, imagine how embarrassing." Olivia explained.

"Right," Paige nodded taking the silence as a perfect time to finish off their drinks.

"I should find Bruce, we need to bring out the cake soon." Olivia moved away from them quickly, avoiding any further questioning.

She moved through the crowd, stopping to talk to some people on her way to the bar for something with a little more kick than champagne, seeing as she'd already emptied five glasses and hardly felt an effect. Just as the bartender passed her a glass of scotch, she heard Bruce announce the crowd. She took a breath and threw her head back gulping down the burning liquid quickly.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight, and drinking all of my booze. No really. There's a thing about being a Wayne that you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves, to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you." Olivia made her way through the crowd, tossing apologetic looks to those she passes.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" She hissed, stepping in next to him.

"I'm not finished. To all of you phonies, all of you two-faced friends you sycophantic suck-ups who smile through your teeth at me please, leave me in peace. Please go. Stop smiling, it's not a joke. Please leave. The party's over, get out."

Olivia watched as the room began to clear out. She turned to Bruce, but was stopped from saying anything as Paige walked up to her. "Maybe you should stay with me tonight?" She offered, taking her friend's wrist.

"Paige, please." Olivia said, staring at Bruce. But he wasn't going to stop her, staring down at his glass instead.

"Go," he spoke barely audible. Olivia turned and exited with the others, noticing the men that didn't seem to move.

"I don't know what you still see in him." Paige said as they climbed into her car.

"Paige, we've talked about this. I love him, maybe he's a different man now, but it's hard to abandon those feelings just because of one bad night." Olivia pulled her hair back placing it in a loose pony-tail. She pulled down the visor to check her bruising cheek. "But he does make it easy to hate him."

* * *

Okay, so there's only one more chapter after this. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I'm the worst person in the world. I'm so sorry for not updating this in months, but I'm sitting here watching the new bluray trilogy and was inspired. I want to say thank you to everyone who has favorited or alerted. But anyway...here we go with the last installment of _In A Gotham Minute_.**

Paige sat at her desk, editing last minute papers as she watched her best friend finish off a bottle of wine. She's noticed the drinking began when Bruce disappeared and the company was left in Olivia's hands, but she thought it would get better with him home. The television was on low, every news channel covering the events taking place in the narrows and the raging fire consuming Wayne Manor. Olivia watched transfixed to the screen, tossing back the bottle every few seconds.

"Slow down there champ, you puke on my couch you owe me a new one. Preferably leather," Paige warned, glaring over her reading glasses.

"I'm going to sleep," Olivia announced, switching off the television and wobbling to Paige's back bedroom. "Let me know if the bat dies."

"Don't puke on my bed either," Paige called after her, wincing as she heard a loud thud.

_Olivia held on to Bruce, pulling him from behind her. It was her turn to pick the date activities and she wanted nothing more than to spend a quiet night alone. Every few seconds she would make sure that his eyes were still covered._

"_Liv, tell me where we're going." He asked with a little more annoyance this time. She was beginning to find out that he was easily frustrated if he wasn't part of the planning. _

"_Almost there, I promise." She said smiling as she saw the park bench._

_She sat him down first, letting him know it was okay to uncover his eyes. He looked at her skeptically before glancing around the spot. Her eyes were fixed in the distance, as if waiting for something else to happen at any moment._

"_This is my favorite spot. I needed a place to relax and this is what I found." She glanced at him quickly before returning her gaze to the shore in the distance. "No one's ever come here with me before."_

"_It's amazing, Olivia." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her. _

"_Pretty cheap date, huh?" She asked with a small laugh, moving closer into his arms. _

"_I love you, Liv." He whispered against her hair. She didn't move or reciprocate the sentiment, even though she was sure the feeling in her stomach was exactly that. She couldn't have thought of a better place to hear those words from him. _

Olivia slept through the night easily. She woke up in an oversized shirt, tangled in Paige's sheets. It took awhile for her to remember everything that had taken place the night before. Catching a glimpse of the wine bottle on the edge of the night stand she sighed. She slowly made her way down the hall, after changing into pair of jeans and button up shirt.

"She lives," Paige announced loudly from the kitchen. "Have some coffee."

"Aspirin too, please," She said grabbing the glass of steaming coffee.

"After all the hangovers, you should know what your limit is." Paige said, dropping three tiny pills in her hand.

"Hangovers I can handle, and this one isn't that bad. This is more of a swelling jaw kind of pain." Paige moved closer and gently moved away her messy curls to see the bruising cheek.

"Why are you letting him get away with this, Olivia?"

"Who said he was getting away with it?"

"You didn't seem too upset last night. Would you have really stayed with him?" The two women stood across from each other in the kitchen, staring the other down for the truth.

"I love him. I spent seven years waiting for him to come back, had to pronounce him dead, and he just shows up one morning like nothing happened. I'm pissed the fuck off at him." Olivia said through gritted teeth. For the first time since his return, she was able to let everything she'd been feeling come gushing out. "I can't just walk away from that kind of devotion, Paige. I don't know where he went, or what he did, but he's still adjusting. We just need some time to get back to where we were before."

"You realize that you spent those seven years pining for him, devoted to a lover that ran away from you. Liv, you can't force those feelings to come back. They might not be there anymore. Maybe you should move in with me for awhile. Give him some distance to figure things out."

"Do you really think he'd hurt me?"

"Hasn't he already?" Paige tried not to reach out and touch the tender bruise forming on her friends face, but Olivia's hand beat her to it. "Last night might have been a fluke, but the best friend I know wouldn't let a man push her around, especially Bruce."

"He was drunk, and before you start accusing me of making excuses for him, know that you're my best friend and I really need you on my side right now."

"If it were me, I'd make him work for every moment he has with you."

"That's the difference between you and me, I take every moment together as a blessing, because you never know when it could be the last." Olivia finished her warm cup of coffee, not meeting her friend's gaze. "I wish you knew how much he cares, not just about me, but the city. I have to go, thanks for letting me stay here."

"Liv, I'm always here for you." Paige said, giving her a big hug before letting her walk out of the apartment.

She took a taxi to Wayne Enterprises, already feeling like crawling back into a comfortable bed. Her gut tightened knowing that there was not only no bed to return to, but no home. The rubble was probably still smouldering, she envisioned as she entered the elevator. She heard the whispers through the halls as she made her way to her office. Playing her part like always, Olivia kept her head held high.

"Ms. Scott," the voice stopped her only feet away from her destination.

"Good morning Mr. Fox. I didn't expect to see you here today."

"Mr. Wayne asked that I come in for the meeting this morning, and insisted that I ask you to take the week off." He watched her carefully, not too subtly inspecting the side of her face. "I'd settle on a day if you feel like protesting."

"And what would Mr. Earle do without me here?"

"Oh I don't think you have to worry about him anymore."

"What did he do, Lucius?" She let her façade fall, too tired from the previous days.

"I believe he has decided to take back his company." The smile on the older man's face was contagious.

"Then I guess I have a much needed vacation to take. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"The same goes for you, Ms. Scott." She gave the man a tight hug before quickly exiting the building.

The drive from the city to the Manor took longer than usual, due to the destruction. The taxi driver chatted non-stop about how Batman saved the city from tearing itself apart. Olivia's eyes scanned the broken streets and buildings, all the people that were hurt in the process. It was painful to see, knowing that she was lucky enough to be asleep through most of hit. But her heart didn't truly break until she saw the rubble of her home.

Absently, she gave the cab driver a generous amount before stepping out of the car. Her eyes fell on Alfred, who pointed her in the direction of the man she was really looking for. She was about to step into the garden when she heard a familiar voice, Rachel. From her spot behind an overgrown ivy, Olivia watched as the two friends spoke. If she thought her heart broke at the sight of her home, it all but stopped as she saw her fiancé and close friend lock lips like long-lost lovers.

She knew. Rachel knew his secret. But she didn't want him.

Olivia wasn't sure how she felt as she watched. Rachel was the one that Bruce had fallen in love with as a child, still pined for on occasion, but would he throw the future Olivia had planned away to be with the girl of his dreams. It took her a moment to stop her mind from running away with all the what if and what could bes. Today wasn't the day to worry about those things. Today, Olivia just wanted to spend her time with the man she loved and be thankful that they had another day together.

"Rachel," Olivia's voice caught the woman off guard.

"Thank God, you're alright." She sighed as the women embraced. Olivia tried not to let her feelings for Bruce come between the friendship that she had developed with Rachel over the years, but she felt a small stabbing pain in her back as images of just a few moments ago flooded her mind.

"Is he over there?" Olivia gestured to where Rachel has come from.

"Yeah," the smile that graced her face was yet another painful sight. "He's a good man, Liv. You're lucky to have him."

Olivia nodded as she watched her friend walk away. One day they would have time to talk everything out, figure out where each of them stood when it came to the man they both loved, but that would have to wait. Olivia needed to figure out what she wanted and what Bruce wanted before bringing any third-party into the mix. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself to before facing him.

"Bruce," he stopped and turned to the sound of her voice. She threw her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could against her.

"I'm fine, Olivia." He said, kissing her head.

"Look at this place," she pulled out of his arms, wiping at her eyes to stop the tears.

He reached out and ran his thumb over the bruise he'd caused the night before. "I'm so sorry. You were right, about the monster in me."

"No, I was wrong about a lot of things. You're father would be proud of you, and I'm sorry about your home. I can replace everything, but you can't get those memories back. Batman is so far beyond me that I forget it's not my place to control him. That monster saved Gotham."

"It also hurt you last night." She moved in and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away to place one on his cheek.

"I'm just glad you're alive. But there are things we need to talk about before I can feel safe around him. Maybe we need to take a step back and slow things down. We're different from the kids that fell in love all those years ago." She held out her hand, waiting for him to take it before walking out of the garden.

They walked through the rubble, both their eyes scanning for anything that could be salvageable. Olivia's mind ran through all the memories she'd had in the glamorous manor, and felt her chest constrict as she thought of all the memories that would never happen. She'd fallen asleep thinking she'd never see Bruce again, and she was still nursing the hangover to prove it. The dark sunglasses shielded her eyes from the harsh light, and the tears that were threatening to spill from her lashes.

"What are you going to do?" She asked redirecting her focus to the man kneeling near a scorched box.

"Rebuild it just the way it was, brick for brick." He stood back up as Alfred walked over to join the couple.

"Just the way it was, sir?"

"Yeah, why?" Bruce asked, taking Olivia's hand again and walking with the older man.

"I thought this would be a good time to make some improvements on the foundations."

"In the southeast corner," Olivia smiled. "I don't even want to think about getting all that stuff out of the cave."

"Let's worry about finding another place to sleep first." He told her, pulling her into his side.

"That would mean you would have to sleep sometime," she teased.


End file.
